Star Wars Jedi Apprentice THE DARK RIVAL
by feet
Summary: My script of The Dark Rival. Qui-Gon's past is not at rest. How can he forge a bond with Obi-Wan while he is haunted by the betrayal of his first apprentice-Xanatos? However Xanatos is back, n wants revenge. R&R please. thanks
1. Default Chapter

Star Wars Jedi Apprentice  
  
Dark Rival  
  
From the story by Jude Watson  
  
Written by Feet  
  
1 In the Guest Chamber on Bandomeer  
  
Qui – Gon Jinn is asleep on the bed with Obi – Wan on the other bed. The room is small with large windows opposite the door looking out onto Bandomeer's mine towers. Qui – Gon wakes with a startle, his hand feel for his lightsaber.  
  
2 Temple at Telos  
  
Qui – Gon and Crion are in the temple at Telos. Crion is sat in his thrown. He looked troubled.  
  
QUI – GON  
  
Crion are you sure? We shall take good care of him.  
  
CRION  
  
You can offer the boy more than I can. Please take him with you.  
  
QUI – GON  
  
If you are quite sure, he shall be trained in the way of the force.  
  
Crion nods slowly  
  
3 Int The guest chamber  
  
Obi – Wan is still asleep. Qui – Gon gets up and moves to the window. He is troubled so meditates.  
  
Obi – Wan stirs in his sleep. Qui – Gon turns to look at the boy sleeping and allows him to sleep on.  
  
Obi – Wan wakes up and steals a glance at Qui – Gon meditating and move no more. With out moving.  
  
QUI – GON  
  
You should dress. It is almost time for the meeting.  
  
Obi – Wan gets up.  
  
4 Int Governors receiving room.  
  
Obi – Wan and Qui – Gon enter the room. The cushions are placed in a circle in the center of the room on the stone floor. The room is plainly decorated.  
  
Enter Son Tag and Veerta Son Tag looks at the Jedi. Obi – Wan and Qui – Gon greet Son Tag with out stretched raised palms.  
  
SON TAG  
  
Greetings and welcome,  
  
She indicates to a woman to her left.  
  
SON TAG Cont  
  
This is Veerta. She is the leader of the home planet mine.  
  
Obi – Wan and Qui- Gon greet her in the same way with raised palms. Son Tag indicates to the cushions they all take their seats and the cushions rise so everyone is at eye level.  
  
SON TAG  
  
I have asked Veerta to join us today because we are both confused by your presents. Although we welcome you we must admit we are surprised. We understand that Agri – Corps did request help but we didn't.  
  
Qui – Gon looked startled and confused.  
  
QUI – GON  
  
But the temple received an official request from the government of Bandomeer for a guardian of the piece, we have the document.  
  
SON TAG  
  
I'm sure you have. But I didn't send it.  
  
QUI – GON  
  
This is very strange.  
  
VEERTA  
  
Never the less we are glad you are here. We have doubts that Off World Corporation will allow us to operate freely. Let's just say that the corporation has a history of making competition disappear.  
  
QUI – GON Neutrally  
  
I've seen how they operate first hand. I have to agree.  
  
VEERTA  
  
Then you will know why we'd like to have a Jedi representative present at our first meeting with Off World. Your presence will ensure that everyone plays fair.  
  
Qui – Gon and Obi- Wan's cushions lower. Qui- Gon gets up and bows.  
  
QUI – GON  
  
I'd be happy to contribute what I can.  
  
Obi – Wan stands up and smiles with excitement.  
  
QUI –GON Cont  
  
My companion will be traveling to the eastern enrichment zone.  
  
Qui – Gon indicates to his right at Obi – Wan.  
  
QUI – GON Cont  
  
Can you arrange a transport for him?  
  
Obi – Wan turns from excitement to anger. He blocks out all other sounds.  
  
OS YODA  
  
Close your mouth and open you ears, you must. Then you will hear what your true heart is seeking, you will.  
  
At this Obi – Wan cools slightly but he still fights his anger.  
  
Qui – Gon with out stretched palms upwards flipped them over to Veerta and Son Tag. The gesture was repeated by Veerta and Son Tag. Qui – Gon turned to exit with Obi – Wan behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2

SON TAG  
  
I'm sure you have. But I didn't send it.  
  
QUI – GON  
  
This is very strange.  
  
VEERTA  
  
Never the less we are glad you are here. We have doubts that Off World Corporation will allow us to operate freely. Let's just say that the corporation has a history of making competition disappear.  
  
QUI – GON Neutrally  
  
I've seen how they operate first hand. I have to agree.  
  
VEERTA  
  
Then you will know why we'd like to have a Jedi representative present at our first meeting with Off World. Your presence will ensure that everyone plays fair.  
  
Qui – Gon and Obi- Wan's cushions lower. Qui- Gon gets up and bows.  
  
QUI – GON  
  
I'd be happy to contribute what I can.  
  
Obi – Wan stands up and smiles with excitement.  
  
QUI –GON Cont  
  
My companion will be traveling to the eastern enrichment zone.  
  
Qui – Gon indicates to his right at Obi – Wan.  
  
QUI – GON Cont  
  
Can you arrange a transport for him?  
  
Obi – Wan turns from excitement to anger. He blocks out all other sounds.  
  
OS YODA  
  
Close your mouth and open you ears, you must. Then you will hear what your true heart is seeking, you will.  
  
At this Obi – Wan cools slightly but he still fights his anger.  
  
Qui – Gon with out stretched palms upwards flipped them over to Veerta and Son Tag. The gesture was repeated by Veerta and Son Tag. Qui – Gon turned to exit with Obi – Wan behind him.  
  
5 Int on the steps further down the corridor.  
  
QUI –GON  
  
Those seeming not to notice you usually do.  
  
Looking into the distance.  
  
QUI – GON Cont  
  
They chose not to show it. Or they had greater concerns on their mind. It is no reason to be discourteous.  
  
OBI – WAN  
  
But I...  
  
QUI – GON  
  
I see you discourteous sprang from anger.  
  
He lowers his voice.  
  
QUI – GON  
  
I will choose to ignore it.  
  
Obi – Wan fights with his anger to answer back.  
  
Qui- Gon turns to face Obi – Wan for the first time.  
  
QUI – GON  
  
You will not under any circumstances intervene in any situation regarding my mission, or any action, with out contacting me.  
  
Obi – Wan nodded.  
  
Qui – Gon looks out through the window at the mine towers.  
  
QUI – GON  
  
Things are rarely what they seem.  
  
OBI – WAN  
  
That is why I wish...  
  
QUI – GON  
  
Come. Lets get your things. You need to catch the transport.  
  
He strode briskly off. Obi – Wan followed slowly behind.  
  
6 int Jedi Temple The younglings were around 7 years old and were talking in a large circle.  
  
YOUNGLING 1  
  
I miss my perants.  
  
Xanatos pushes into the middle of the group.  
  
XANATOS  
  
My dad was the wealthiest man on Telos.  
  
YOUNGLING 2  
  
My planet was much hotter than it is here; it had two moons and 3 suns. I miss it so much.  
  
Qui – Gon and Yoda enter and stand in silence by the door listening intently to the younglings talking.  
  
XANATOS  
  
Well at my house we had ten slaves. I never had to tidy up like I have to here. Dad would be so cross if he found out.  
  
In quiet voices the master talk to each other.  
  
QUI – GON  
  
Master Yoda, he is no different from the other younglings. He just misses his home and his family.  
  
YODA  
  
Different he is. Learn, proves him self he does.  
  
Room fades.  
  
7 Ext Loading platform. A small transport is waiting as Obi – Wan walks away from Qui – Gon. He turns round to face him looking at Qui - Gon expectantly, hoping he will change his mind about sending him off. Qui – Gon smiles as in recognition of Obi – Wan and turns to leave. Obi – Wan picks up his bag and walks up the ramp of the transport.  
  
The ramp closes and the transport takes off into the distance.  
  
8 Int Corridor. Qui – Gon is walking towards his room. HE is puzzled he carries his not he received on arrival from Xanatos, his brow in knotted; when a young Meerian runs up to him.  
  
MEERIAN 1  
  
Sir the meeting is being held in the home planet mine, sir.  
  
QUI – Gon  
  
Thank you.  
  
Qui – Gon turns a walks off in the other direction, towards the home planet mine.  
  
Suddenly out of one of the side doors. Son Tag appears.  
  
SON TAG  
  
Qui – Gon I'm so glad I have caught up with you. We have changed the location of the meeting. I think it is better if both parties met in a neutral place. Maybe if the meeting had on official tone to the proceedings everyone will be more polite.  
  
Son Tag grimaces.  
  
SON TAG  
  
At least that is what I hope.  
  
QUI – GON  
  
I hope the same.  
  
He shortens his stride to match Son Tag's. 


	3. Chapter 3

9 INT THE RECEIVING ROOM 9  
  
Veerta is waiting; she looks impatient.  
  
Veerta talks to Qui – Gon.  
  
VEERTA  
  
This meeting is a waste of time. Offworld will make us pretty promises and then break them.  
  
QUI –GON  
  
I'm here to make sure they don't do that.  
  
The door opens and Clat'Ha enters.  
  
Qui – Gon steps forward and meets her with a bow, she returns it.  
  
They all stand around waiting and nothing happens.  
  
Then an annoyed Son Tag indicates to the cushions.  
  
SON TAG  
  
We may as well start the meeting. If they are trying to intimidate us, I'm not going to fall for it.  
  
Everyone sits, and the cushions rise so everyone is at eye level.  
  
SON TAG  
  
Right, the mines are...  
  
Qui – Gon was not listening he was looking out to the window. He was distracted; he wore a puzzled look on his face. There was a disturbance in the force, but he didn't know who or what is the cause of it.  
  
Son Tag and Veerta continue speaking.  
  
Suddenly the door flies open. A young man enters; Xanatos looks a Qui – Gon and broke into a smile. He rushes up to meet him.  
  
XANATOS  
  
Old friend! So here you are. I hardly dared to hope.  
  
Qui – Gon looks bemused.  
  
Xanatos strides over to Son Tag; he greets her in the Meerian way, and then bows.  
  
Qui – Gon's bemused look changes back to neutral.  
  
XANATOS  
  
Governor I must apologies for my lateness. My transporter was held up in an ion storm. Nothing was more important to me than getting here on time. I am Xanatos, the representative of Offworld.  
  
Son Tag greets him with raised palms.  
  
SON TAG  
  
I see you already know Qui – Gon Jinn.  
  
XANATOS  
  
Yes, I have that good fortune. But I have not seen him in many years.  
  
Xanatos turns and bows to Qui – Gon. His bow contains no mockery. Yet Qui – Gon doesn't trust it.  
  
Qui - Gon  
  
I got your message on arrival.  
  
XANATOS  
  
Yes, I heard you were dispatched from Coruscant. Since I have been appointed Offworld representative I just knew our paths would meet. Nothing gave me more satisfaction.  
  
Qui – Gon still doesn't trust the young man.  
  
XANATOS Cont  
  
You mistrust me; your sense of caution has not changed. But surely other apprentices have left the path of the Jedi without your mistrust?  
  
QUI – GON  
  
Every apprentice is free to leave at any time, you know that. If they leave honorably, then there is no mistrust.  
  
XANATOS  
  
So I left. It was best for me, and for the Jedi. I failed to leave that life, yet it isn't a source of regret. I was not meant to leave the life of a Jedi.  
  
Xanatos flashed a smile at Son Tag, Clat'Ha and Veerta, and looked at them.  
  
XANATOS  
  
I value my training as a Jedi, but it didn't prepare me for the shock of reentry. I must confess that I went astray for a few years. That was the last time Qui – Gon knew me.  
  
Xanatos looks at Qui – Gon.  
  
XANATOS  
  
But I have changes. Off World has given me that chance.  
  
Xanatos leans forward watching Veerta.  
  
XANATOS  
  
That is why I admire you, Veerta. Off World sent me to tell you that the company will not interfere with your project. A richer more secure Bandomeer is better for all of us.  
  
Xanatos touches his heart and takes a deep breath.  
  
XANATOS  
  
I admire your leadership because I love my home planet, too. Telos will always be in my heart.  
  
He turns and looks at Son Tag.  
  
XANATOS  
  
Perhaps if Off World donates 10 percent of its profits to the Bandomeer reclamation effort, it would convince you of our sincerity?  
  
Son Tag looks flustered. Who turns to look at Qui – Gon who also looks surprised for a second then is look changes back to it neutral look.  
  
SON TAG  
  
That would be an awful lot of money. We would be very grateful.  
  
XANATOS  
  
This is what the new Off World is all about.  
  
Qui – Gon senses this must be a trick.  
  
Son Tag and Veerta both look very pleased with this offer.  
  
Clat'Ha Still looks wary as she remembers the fight with the Hutt's from Off World.  
  
Xanatos sense her mistrust. He turns his blue eyes on Clat'Ha. 


End file.
